DRAGONBORN
by death dealer92
Summary: REEBOOT
1. chapter 1: Ysmir

**to those of you looking forward to my EOS x Justice league crossover, i wanna to say sorry that the will be cancelled. but hey i will reboot this story. it gonna have comedy, action, fantasy and wars. who wanna see tamriel forces against dark side armies in the future?**

**lets begin.**

**_in universe there some that is unknown, some are very extraordinary and fear the unknown"_**

**_440 A.D _****_England_**.

**_"in Camelot the people watch from burn as Oblivion horde trying to turn the realm of Earth to a new Oblivion"_**

the Knights standing their ground as portal of fire beguns to exploded wiping out all Knights turning them to dust and everything turn the land to a living hell as dremora horde begins to rampage the new land.

**_"but earth will not face threat this alone"_**

the portal of light exploded as the armies of Nirnians arrived with men, beast folk and elves standing against the hordes of Oblivions. the Dragonborn wear a golden emperor armor with a red cloak. the emperor look at a the pale dremora and as the pale dremora look him with hateful glare. as both armie clash, as the Dragonborn cuts dremoras while the pale dremora kills alot of nirnians. spells, sword fighting everywhere as the Dragonborn Emperor unleash his great weapon.

**"STRUN BA BQ !"**

Dragonborn shouted as a large storm killing the Oblivion hordes sending them flying.

**_"the cost was great as we shut Oblivion gate of earth favor"._**

the Dragonborn points his sword at pale dremora general as Oblivion gate shuts.

**_we lick our wounds and transport back to tamriel, the beauty dawn._**

the beautiful city of cyrodil, as people practice magic and people walking in the City with bright smile. many diverse race merchant there and some aliens came from different planet too looking for a better life.

"**_even though our_****_ history in Earth has been erased _****_but it was tamriel and it warriors has peace of both worlds"_**"

"has the dremoras gone back Oblivion?" the young blond hair ask.

"when i become empire i would hunt them dremora down just you do father!" the dark hair boy said with excitement.

"an emperor does not go to in to battle but if he do must be ready. he must be ready." said an old grey mane Dragonborn in Emperor's robe.

the Emperor walk towards in throne as the two little boys look at each playfully then run along their father. as the Emperor hold both his sons hands.

"i wanna became a Emperor!" the dark hair boy said

"me too" the blonde said.

"i see so much potential, but only one will take one" the emperor said.

**15 years laters**

the Coordination day for an new emperor, the people of cyrodiil has been waiting for their new Emperor. the Emperor is waiting for his son too his place but sadly he has not been found. the signed and sit down on his throne with face palm.

"my son is out street fighting it make no sense that a royally bloodline is fighting a couple of thugs". the old emperor said with angry tone and then he look to the guards.

"go get my sons" the emperor commanded the guards.

in the streets of cyrodiil, the people was cheering and put full wager on the fighters. one is a nord man with black mane and blues eyes, shirtless name ysmir who fighting a orc to fist fight. orc punch ysmir as he fall back but a black hooded caught him.

"you know Father will not like this, especially the delay of your coordination." the hood man said as he holding his brother.

"i know but i got bigger things now." Ysmir said as the large shirtless orc walk towards him.

"well hurry up and knock him out" hooded said man as push him

Ysmir dash and punch the orc rapidly then gives him an super uppercut knocking him out. the people cheered as they pay wager to the nord. ysmir is taking the gold and the hooded man walk towards his brother. then reveal to be a long blonde mane nord with cold blue eyes, handsome and smart but his Drakkon.

"uhh that orc can punch you know" ysmir say while rubbing his face.

"still your gold is very large and maybe next time you will fight an minotaur" Drakkon laugh as his in pat brother in back and ysmir sigh.

the two brothers joked at each other, suddenly a couple royally guards make way to the heirs while the people move out the way. ysmir sigh hard and know the guards here for him and his brother, as the guards circle around the two heirs ysmir knew that his father would not let him leave.

"oh great" ysmir said with as take him to his father.

in the royal room ysmir and the emperor Elderian gotten into a heated argument about became Emperor as Drakkon listen by the door. ysmir was frustrated of how father talk to him about how irresponsible of him not became an emperor.

"ysmir it's time for you to be an emperor or act like one!" Elderian shouted

"i don't became emperor father! i wanted be hero and a defender of tamriel just like my grandfather the slayer of alduin. but you wanted me because an lazy emperor! and how come Drakkon won't rule?" ysmir said as Elderian look at him blank and then around.

"if Drakkon to rule he did make an better emperor then you" the emperor said sadly.

when when ysmir about say something but suddenly a guard urge the emperor of that goblins are in room of the artifacts. the emperor eyes went widened as he and his rush to the artifacts room before goblins takes all the most powerful weapons.

when they enter vault they see two imperial dead guards and Elderian notice that the blade of Nerevar is stolen as was ysmir was furious.

"the goblins will pay for what they done and this is the act of war!" ymir growled.

"no, we can not risk lives l to war now with and they have most powerful artifact, the blade of nerevar. son, the thalmor is bad enough! we can't wage a war against war on the goblins, i will send in the blades retrieve it" the Elderian said as he leaving a piss ysmir.

in dining room, ysmir slam a table with a roar screaming 'cowards'. Drakkon calms him and gives some ale to ysmir.

"you brother your anger is gonna downfall, don't worry blades will find it I'm sure of it" Drakkon reassured ysmir but his brother smile and Drakkon know how been up too.

"oh no don't-" Drakkon said as been interrupted by being dragged.

in the tavern, there three warriors who tell the story, one hero fat red hair nord tells stories and a Breton chill with ladies but a quite male stoic dummer who drink slowl but they call themselves brothers of war.

"as i charge at the swamp Leviathan, the beast and i fought but i swong my axe on it scaly hide!" Bjorn said as he slammed first on the and drink his ale.

"what happened next!" one of the people ask.

"i shot The beast in the eye with my bow" jowan injected as the lad rubs him in chest

"ah yes jowan shot the in then and -" Bjorn yet again interrupt but this time by the quite.

"until i stab it on of it with my saber" the Aval said as everyone look at the quite dark elf.

"Right! as i was saying we fought bravely but the beast is strong until the dragonborn bring his thu'um and being the beast with his full strength! then he finished him with history sword!" Bjorn said with smile and everyone claps at the story.

jowan and Aval sit next to bjorn as they the drink together and the Aval see Ysmir with drakkon. Aval sigh as hit Bjorn and point at Ysmir.

"Ysmir!" the three of said as the dragonborn walk towards them.

the Dragonborn and The brother of wars drinks then ysmir ask a his friends for help while a drunking fat woman laughing on Drakkon's shoulder it's made him on uncomfortable.

if we go, explain why Drakkon is here? you usually see him in with nobles" Bjorn said with raising brow.

"we need him for his magic" Ysmir said to his fellow nord.

"oh sure he gonna ratout with shapeshifter spell, i won't can't trust him" jowan said.

"i know jowan but that years ago when fough the goblins, orgres and man bulls in the Battlefield, just put your difference aside" ysmir said as the dark elf stand by him.

"he right we don't need his magic for the goblins, they're fierce in number but and figthers the better" Aval said as jowan sigh and gulped his ale.

"fine i will go and if see him ratout its gonna be your fault" jowan said.

don't worry i sure Drakkon would never-" Ysmir was interrupted by angry shout.

Drakkon eyes turn hellish red as the people in the tavern scared of him then he look at ysmir with furious look and the brothers of war was scare as well.

"YSMIR ARE YOU DONE!!?" Drakkon shouted.

"of course brother let go to the goblin hideout" ysmir said with smile.

in the goblin hideout, dragonborn and the brothers of war got off their horse and begun to enter the cave.ysmir walk towards and then use his his thu'um to break down the gates

"**FUS RO DAH!**" gates brokes with force from dragon shout. Dragonborn and the brothers of war bugun to enter the cave while drakkon walk slowly at the goblin cave but push by bjorn.

"hoho! kinsmen the fight is down there" Bjorn said as push him.

"no more ratting out this time, rat" jowan said with smile.

the brothers of war laugh while Drakkon growled at them than they enther the cave. as they entering the cave,the warriors look on top and see goblins watching them. as ysmir resume walking then he see goblin a guarding the main entrance of the one goblin warlord. the goblin guard is about attack as ysmir punch the goblin with one punch knocking cold as the entering warlord throne room.

"remind me not get on his bad side" jowan said to Aval.

as the throne of goblins they saw a one eyed goblin siting on throne with minotaur standing by his side. ysmir begun walking towards the goblin Warlord but drakkon holds him back as hundreds of goblins ready to attack the invaders.

"ah the sons of Elderian i surprise that coward would send his brats to kill me" the one eye goblin says cold told while ysmir growls.

"slug! we're not sent here by our father. we here to take back what you stolen from us foul creature" Ysmir said as Drakkon holding him back.

"stolen? my warriors has been hire by a traitor in the house of septim" slug said with coldly tone.

as Drakkon shut his brother up and then smile kindly at the goblin warlord.

"lord Slug forgive my brother of his foolishness, humblely ask can you let us go in peace and no harm will come to you dear sir" Drakkon says with a smile.

"i will take your word, go! or i still aloud it" slug said.

"we will go" drakkon said as he pull back to his and as they about to leave, slug emirk and he gonna taunt the young dragonborn with biggest insult.

"run how home bratty princess" slug smirk.

"shit" Drakko say he as knews is he brother is gonna do.

as ysmir smile the turn around then use thu'um unrelenting Force at the goblin warlord as he sent flying then the Minotaur and goblin charge at the invader. the Dragonborn cuts the goblins but one stabs about stab im behind, as an arrow shot the goblin's the dragon born turns around and give a nod to jowan as resume fighting the goblin.

"come on you milk drinkers" bjorn says as he cuts somes goblins with axe and then slam axe on the goblin head. then jowan shot his arrow on the around then exploded as sent goblin flying everywhere. as Aval fire magic burning a couple goblins then a pack of tries to attack Drakkon but use lighting magic as he electrocuting goblins with evil smirk as his eye turn red.

the minotaur roars as it at the dragonborn but the dragonborn grab the and slam minotaur, the Minotaur quick got up as dragoborn punches shots the minotaur stomach as the minotaurs chuckle he punch dragonborn making sent he flying to a wall. then the Minotaur grabs the dragonborn slams him to ground; when the beast about to stomp on the dragonborn but dragonborn grabs Minotaur foot and flip over as dragonborn got up and goes face to face with the Minotaur. the two circle always each as as two give blows to blows, the Dragonborn give a powerful punchs as it knock Minotaur off then Dragonbon goes on tops and kept punching until he stop.

"Stay down!" ysmir said as he walk away from the unconscious beast.

when the others see the goblins more coming, the Bjorn scream run! as the others ran out the hideout as goblins chasing them and when they daylight something scares the goblins. when ysmir and others out from the hideout he see a thousand of imperial army and the emperor look at his son will an disappointed look.

in Royal polace, Ysmir had his head down and knowing he was forbidden not leave the imperial city as Drakkon look at him with quietly as sit by him and he thinks idea. something have been use over the years, something will change the nirn for ever.

"brother, i know you're desperate to off the city but there a portal that can talk you to another" Drakkon says as Ysmir look at.

"Drakkon that the worlds Portal, the one that darkseid gives that for the exchange for children to train for his personal knights, after that grandfather wage against war get him and drive them out of nirn." Ysmir said with concern look and Drakkon smirk at then gets while looking his brother.

"Brother i know father forbidd us to using it, but if you want freedom this it" drakkon said.

Ysmir gave a thought and he said yes, Drakkon devilishly smile and showed him the portal.

in the room vault room ysmir standing the and loook at the large Portal, the portal is a mixture between dwarven and alien technology. while Drakkon turned on when the the portal glowing blue as ymir while towards the portal.

"remember brother i will open the gate when came back" Drakkon said as ymir hugs him.

"thank you brother" ysmir said as he enter portal.

"No thank you my brother" Drakkon says smile with evil smile and then he turned of Portal, then begin his main plot to over tamriel and he see his goblins.

"we got work to do" Drakkon said with a evilish smile as goblin laughing.

in Colorado three Justice members are in the vacation camping. as oliver aka Green arrow setting up the camp while Dinah chatting with Helena, but a suddenly fire hits the in the Forrest not to far from then.

"hey what's that?" Helena ask her friend.

"i don't know but we are not equipped check it out" Dinah replie to her bff.

"i will guess check out" oliver said as he Carry his bow.

"i will go with you and you are not Batman, you know" Dinah said as cross her arms and her husband smirk.

"far better" oliver said with wink.

the three justice league walk in the wood and the they see a crater but nothing in it acient strange words, as a nake man scared while green arrow ready but at man and the man begin to yell at Helena.

"WHERE AM i, MASSER!? SECUNDA ?!" Dragonborn said as Helena ready her taser gun.

"Earth?" Helena said as she narrow her eyes.

"pathetic woman! you dare point small weapon at dragon, against- AHHH!!!!" dragonborn was tasered and both of Dinah, oliver look at her in shock.

"what! he yells at me and being toxic masculinity " Helena said as raise her hands.

"let's take this man to the doctor" Dinah said with facepalm.

**_to be continue._****this is the reboot but i made funny at the end.****oh yeah! the imperials armie is base on elders scroll online, love the games and the hero armor is the nordic armor. plus this story gonna be comedy, fantasy and action.****those of flammers out there thank you :)**


	2. chapter2: Earth

**the shoutout to the guest thanks for the flaw and i was use planing that on the flashbacks on a dream. plus i plan have future plans on making of sequels and prequels about his grandfather the last dragonborn of days as emperor but i give my story a seth rogen and he man style comedy ****start**.

* * *

**flashbacks**

"are putting yourself danger and you even put other in danger as well, you will be not leaving imperial city" Elderian said with anger tone.

"What about mother? she die in your commands and then you me sent to Skyrim when was a kid, but you didn't care" Ysmir said with an anger look.

Elderian was taken back of his son mention about his mother and Elderian walks and look pictures of dragonborns of past.

"your mother was fiece warrior but before your mother die, she told to live your own life and forge your destiny" Elderian said as he puts hand on his son shoulder.

"But if you choose another then you will be forever change, my son" Elderian said.

**fleshback**

Ysmir was awake in the hospital, then he see doctors hold him down as he push the all doctors with little his strength.

"you dare touch the Dragonborn foolish mortal! you no match of the mighty as-ahhh..." Ysmir said as a niddle shot in the ass and Ysmir pass out.

in the cafe, the 3 justice league is having a conversation but Helena is feeling bad for she done and Dinah cheering her up while oliver eats a stack of pans cake.

"you should not feel bad about yourself, its just some crazy man who call him the dragon" Dinah said

"i know but the crazy guy is kinda handsome but crazy" Helena replie to her friend as drink her coffee.

"yeah but ain't the crazy guy from the crater? who knows what he is, he could a meta or Kryptonian?" Oliver said well narrow his eyes, as the three justice hear from the news.

"**_breaking news, there a crater of a strange alien writing. we don't what is Kryptonian or something else" _**Cat grant said fom the tv and the three justice eyes widen then they left the table.

"Now we got to get the crazy guy back from hospital" Arthur said.

in the hospital the Ysmir was a awake and trying to find the out, ymirs pulls the leather restraints with his little strength and sneak out of the hospital. but in hospital, three justice league member ask the the guy who take he in the hospital but norse told the the person is missing. three justice league sighed as they went empty handed and they went to the parking lot as they get their.

"Great! we got empty handed no thinks to you huntress" oliver said as her started car.

"don't blame me queen! was defending myself " Helena said with anger tone.

"can you two break it up! both you of made your point, now start the car" Dinah said with an sigh as Arthur start the car

when Arthur pull back they hit something big and he stop the car, then three Justice league got from car and see ysmir laying down and dinah hold her mouth.

"OH MY GOD! OlIVER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Dinah shouted at Arthur.

"It not my fault! the idiot was behind the car" oilver said as raise his hands and they see ysmir breathing.

"oh! breathing hurry let's take him in" Helena said as they three justice league carrying in him the car.

cyrodil, tamirel Drakkon was holding the sword of nevevar as it light up with fire and he looks at his goblin as they repair. Drakkon walk towards the throne room as he flash his sword burning the guards into dust, as he opening the door see his father setting in throne. Elderian look at his son with emotions as drakkon walks towards him with his goblins, then he goes face to face with his father.

"well Father its seems that you don't need any guards, i wonder why?" Drakkon said with smile as his goblins laugh.

"my son i know of your comming because of azura told me this would in my future, i know that my son is in the other realm but you want to get rid of him because of your revenge" Elderian said with sympathetic tone while Drakkon growls

"reason why i wanted revenge of the world taking to from me! the thalmor burning my village and kill my real parents, but you haven't did nothing!" Drakkon shouted while tears falling on his cheeks.

"my son, I sorry I was selfish and I wont ot sacrifice thousands even i that want too, but the thalmor is powerful but even if we went to war with them both sides will suffer bloodshed then death, Drakkon I know you wanted revenge but you if don't stop it you will become very thing you hated most" Elderian said calm voice and Drakkon think this through then he looks at him with red eyes.

"you...maybe following the way of a good emperor, father. but I am not a good one. Drakkon said as he stab the emperor in the heart and Elderian begins to light up.

"Before go Drakkon I wanted you to know that I love you and Ysmir this my Farewell" Elderian said as turns into bones.

Drakkon standing there with tears in his eye and removes the diamond from his father bones.

"I will have my revenge on them and now the new Era begins!" Drakkon said with evil smile.

mean while in a motel, the three justice league look at the man who was very mass muscular that can put superman into shame, then ysmir eats a two huge buckets of KFC chicken while helena look at his body with an blush.

"two buckets of KFC and my 12 pack of beer! but the guy was mass muscle, I mean is he on steroids?! " Oliver said

"he his more muscle than you and very handsome" Dinah said with smirk making her at husband.

"Hey!" oilver said as ysmir putting a shirt and begin thank the heroes.

"Hello good people! I am Ysmir the dragonborn I am from tamriel and your names are" dragonborn said with an smile.

"I am Oliver " oliver greeted

"I'm Dinah" greeted

"Helena, nice to you" Helena greeted as the dragonborn gently hold her hand.

"it's an honor to meet my lady" ysmir said as he kiss her hand as she was blushing and Dinah smirked at best friend.

after the Dragonborn done greeted everybody he see a small a box with the small people inside of it, as the Dragonborn rush then pick up the tv and to shaking it.

"what in talos, name people trap inside that box!? release these people now! evil box from oblivion" ysmir said as he slammed tv.

"Dude this a TV! it something that you looking at" Oliver said as pick the broken.

"there people trap in there and yet i have fail their them" Ysmir said in a sad.

"Listen going explain what Tv is, okay?" Helena said she hold Ysmir hand.

"okay" ysmir said as helena look at his sky blue eyes.

**_"thank you god!"_** Helena thought, as she was lucky to have a handsome and super mass muscle man, then Dinah nows that know look of best friend.

"lucky" Dinah whispered and smile at her friend.

in tamriel, Drakkon was crowned emperor and he look forward to the council; the newly emperor is planning on his revenge and he made a new law that the high elves are the enemy of the empire and so order the guards to hunt down high elves capture them all, children as well.

"my dear friends of tamriel the thalmor has assassinated our emperor, even so thalmor has done a cowardly thing and therefore i Drakkon septim i would wage war on the the summerset isles" Drakkon announced as everyone claps but some don't agreed to fight the thalmor.

**_"my vengeance will come" _**drakkon said in his mind with most evil smile.


	3. chapter 3: wrath of the dragonborm

in cyrodiil, the guards rounding up high elves and even beating them up but one high elf shot fire magic at them until a imperial mage disabled the elven magic and guard rush than capture the high elve mage. but one by one the altmer never escape from the vengeful emperor, mean while in the tavern. the Brothers of war are being drunk that Drakkon is emperor and being racially towards the altmer. Bjorn drinks a hundreds cups of ale, Jowan had stop drinking and Aval drinks his wine quietly.

"Well this is bad very bad, our emperor is dead, Drakkon is emperor and he pushing war! while you drinking your ass off, don't you dare!" jowan said as he smack bjorn hand causing him to spill his ale.

"DON'T EVER MESS WITH A NORD WITH HIS ALE!" Bjorn roars then Aval walk between and breaks them up.

"enough both of you! now its not the time to fight each other, tamriel will soon face another great war and after that we be in front of battle. asking you to be like brothers to calm down and talk these the story like we use to do" Aval said as the two look at dark elf and jowan apologize.

"i am sorry i just upset about the war and i buy you a Ale" Jowan said.

"Ho Ho! don't go soft on me Jowan apology accepted" Bjorn said as he pats the breton in the shoulder.

when the three enjoying themselves, a couple of break doors and they look looking for high elves. the Aval look the desperate hood person and he walk towards the where sitting on and asking questions.

"who are you? and why are you running from the guards." Aval asks

"please i don't Know, i know the dunmers don't care about the altmers please don't let them take me!" the altmer cried.

"look over there" the captain of the guard commanded the rest of the guards.

Aval take the altmer to a bartender which he was an orc, a large orc who has a ponytail mohawk name orcus the bartender and owner. the owner helped the altmer to hide in a secret stairs under the bar as the guards walk towards the bartender who washing the cups.

"YOU! have you seen any high elves tell me now or i will burned this tavern down" the captain of the guard demands bartender.

"no, but i don't like it that you came with some milk drinkers wrecking my tavern but this tavern was made for heroes who have been in the service of the old emperor, plus we don't let you burning it down" Orcus said with warning to guards.

the guards the look at that this as warriors, mercenaries, thieves and mages pull up their weapons while the Captain and guards are backing up because they don't want fight too them.

"come on man there no high elves here" captain of the guard and men pull out while Bjorn feel disappointed because there No fight.

"ah damn! i was gonna puts some moves on these milk drinkers" Bjorn said as Aval, Orcus and Jowan looks at him.

"By shor what?" Bjorn said as the whole tavern laughing.

in Colorado, ysmir look at TV as eye widen that such technology made for entertainment. helena bring the popcorn as they watching a knight slaying dragon and the Knight kissing a princess at the of the movie, ysmir laughs at this because in his realm this no saving princess towers and no dragonn guarding tower.

"What the funny" Helena ask?

"Hehe just laughing at this 'movie' telling false stories but in my realm dragons eat people even princesses" ysmir said as he eat a popcorn.

"oh can tell me about your world the then?" Helena ask as the ysmir smile and he begins by drawing the continent.

"my father who that tamriel is a arena but its place of beauty and magic far beyond your beliefs, like see there my home cyrodiil, skyrim my kin the nords" Ysmir explain to Helena who is interested,

Ysmir drawing each country the explain races, culture and religious then he finished the drawing the continent, as he finished explain all countries of tamriel he show her drawing. Helene was amaze someone is from another planet like superman; she about ask more questions but sadly Breaking news interrupt of the conversation and the new showing that bane, clayface and croc robing the jewelry store in Denver.

"oh no the robbery listen don't move when we come back there food in the fridge" Helena said

"who are the villians?" Ysmir ask as Helena looks at him.

"the villians are bane, killer croc and Clayface, don't you gonna do something with appearance?" helena points at Ysmir cloth which he not suit.

"Ho Ho! There no need I can summons here" Ysmir said.

as ysmir magically change into his nordic hero armor while was that man was a viking from outer space and awe at his armor because it out of this world; as look at her in and he put off his helmet then he smile at her.

"what do you think" Ysmir asks

"its a nice look" helena said

in parking lot Green arrow got on his bike with black canary riding behind him, then he see a large viking walk with fully suit huntress as his eye widen how that hell the man get that armor. the huntress got her bike then helena she ask Ysmir he we can ride with he but said that he got a ride, ysmir summons a large saber cat; the sabercat has golden armor on head and legs with golden saddle. ysmir jump jump on his loyal steed and the beast roar making Green arrow eyes widen, as he seeing a he man looking-alike viking riding on a sabrtooth tiger.

"this my is friend War Cat, he and I battle all of tamriel enemies but he was a gift from divines" Ysmir say with prides as his pat friend.

"ah sure, but do your cat can keep huh he-man?" Oliver said with an smirk.

"yes friend oliver but what an he man?" ysmir ask.

"i will explain later but we got a villain to catch" Oliver said as he cranks the motorcycle.

the heroes rids as the rides to jewel store.

jewelry store Bane and his henchmen to collecting jewelry until the arrows hit the bags, as a sabercat jump on bane. the dragonborn arrive with axe while bane punch sabercat then he at look the viking wannabe with death glare.

"who are you vilking?are you from the league?" Bane ask

"i with the league but i not alone" ysmir said as the 3 justice standing beside him.

"in that cause Croc and Clayface take on the league, the rest come with me" Bane said as left and the Croc lick his tongue for human flesh.

"you three go get the villain while i fight against these foul foes and hurry!" ysmir shouted as three justice League as three nod and they go after bane.

the Killer Croc charge at Dragonborn but Dragonborn slash killer croc chest with his axe; but Croc look at his chest then growls as tackle the Dragonborn ground and take his axe away.

"without your axe you're nothing" Croc growl as the Dragonborn laughing.

"haha you think axe is only? then you are a Fool so **FUS RO DAH!!**" Dragonborn shouted as the croc sent to wall.

"well that's enough I guess- GAAAAH!" Dragonborn is being cover by clayface.

"hahaha got you! before you you using your shout powerful let me shut your mouth for you clayface laugh as dragonborn is being swallowed by clayface.

"well that the end of new hero but tougher but stupid hahahaha...huh?!" clayface look at his belly glowing and burns him inside feeling pain, but know what gonna happen to him.

"oh hell" clayface said as he exploded as dragonborn standings up with his draconian eye yellow glows.

"Now the other criminal" Dragonborn said.

outside from jewelry shop when, the two women of justice League beat up couple of guys while green face bane, green shot an arrow but bane catch the arrow and break it.

"do you think arrows can stop me?" Bane said as a large sabretooth mauled him and bit of his cord of power as green liquid oozing everything until bane to small and skinny.

"good cat" green arrow said as he smirk.

few minutes later three criminals transported to Gotham and the news reporter from daily planet interview with dragonborn and the huntress as many ask him who is.

"who you are mister?" the news reporter ask

"my name is Ys-ouch!" Dragonborn said as interrupt by the huntress who stamp his foot.

"i think his Dragonborn" the Huntress said with a smile.

"Ah yes, I am Dragonborn the defender of Tamriel!" dragonborn said with a heroic tone and smirk.

**there you have it and sorry I was**** haven't updated this plus I need a partner for this story and critics to will help. so on until then goodbye**


	4. chapter 4: dat

in cyrodill Drakkon sit in his throne as the brothers of war begun to reasons him that thalmor is power but the emperor refuse and scorn him out of the throne as Aval Look him with a cold eyes then he walks away.

"Drakkon that fool thinks he can take on thalmor? if only Ysmir take the role of emperor non of this never happened, unless Drakkon murder the emperor and Ysmir" jowan said with a narrow his eye as the dark elf and nord thought the same.

"yeah got me thinking of that thalmor didn't kill the emperor" Bjorn said with serious look

"I believe he do it" Aval said his narrows eyes.

"yes he did" someone said behind them.

the turn around seeing hooded woman who reveal her self to be a golden bright bring hair and blue glowing eyes as her wings spread out, making the three warriors bow to her.

"lady Meridia" Bjorn said while bowing.

"**_i have bring news about the previous emperor and Dragonborn whereabouts" _**Meridia said to three warriors.

_**"i have warn the Dragonborn of Skyrim and this a dire news" **Meridia_

in Earth

**_breaking news_**

_"the breaking new, the Dragonborn fighting out with a giant rock monster." news reporter__ said as scene the Dragon born use the thu'um of Dragonfire and stone monster been destroy._

_"it seem it over let to talk to new hero" as the reporter and her crew rush forward to see the Dragonborn who carrying a giant head of stone monster with full strength the he place it down._

_"__Dragonborn __can told about us that rock monster?" New reporter ask._

_"that's my lass is a Golem" Dragonborn said with a smile._

_"Do you ever want join the justice league" News reporter ask while the Dragonborn chuckle._

_"Maybe but until then I got a maiden wanting for me and you may have to cover your ears" Dragonborn said while the new reporter look at with a confuse look._

**_ODAHVIING!_**

_People close their ears due the power. then they hear a dragon roar, but out of nowhere came a large red dragon sapphire eyes. the new reporter and her crew stand in shock that dragon does exist._

_"Any questions" Dragonborn ask with his brightly smile._

_"Oh well til we meet, talos guide you" Dragonborn said as got on Odahviing neck and hold his horns as he take flight to the sky._

_Well... their you have it" new report said in shock._

"well he-man did again" Oliver said as turns off the Tv.

"Yes have fought i many manner of beasts and Giants" Ysmir said as he eat a mouth full of meats.

"HEY! don't talk with your mouth full and what the in hell is that dragon!?" Oliver ask while Ysmir laugh.

"he is a friend of the family" Ysmir said with a smile.

"Right...OH! you have dating with Helena to night!" Oliver said with smirk.

"Ah the beautiful maiden, but to what wear?"

"i think got you cover" Oliver said said with a smile.

**_a few minutes later_**

Ysmir was dress in a black leather jacket, a white muscle shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. Ysmir rise a brow at Oliver, then smile at new look which suits him good. as Ysmir give a bear cruising hug.

"thanks Sir Oliver! for the amazing the appearance" Ysmir said with cheerful voice.

"No problem but can you..." Ysmir said as he almost out of breath.

"Oh sorry" Ysmir saif as he stop hugging.

**_"boy! I thought superman hug is a bear cruising" _**Oliver queen thought.

in Skyrim, Drakkon rides in his giant panther with two imperials guards as Drakkon sees the King with ten nords warriors. but when riders met up as the King looks at Drakkon and greeted the the newly emperor with a hand shake.

"Olaf red beard, king of Skyrim I have came here for aid to against the thalmor". Drakkon said as he got off his from his giant panther.

"The emperor of Tamriel, I know you wanted war against the Thalmar, but my answer is No". Olaf said with a Stern look.

"i know you That you are too scare, uncle. but the thalmor will make their move while you sitting and drinking your mead". Drakkon said with cold tone making the Nords pull out their weapons.

"We will not go to war without cause, let thalmor mind there business and as well ours" Olaf said making Drakkon laugh.

"sadly they already here" Drakkon said with a dark chuckle as a fire ball almost hit the King of Skyrim Making fall down on his horse. the thalmor charge and as the nords clash in to battle. Olaf pull up his sword then cut the thalmor, as Drakkon slowly walk towards the Battlefield as he summons fiery chains on every thalmor. the fires of Oblivion burns the Thalmors making them scream while Drakkon laugh darkly. but after the battle is over Drakkon grabs a burn altmer head and rise it in the air air.

"Will you join my armies" Drakkon said with evils smile.

the king look the at emperor blankly and then kneel as well of the other nords.

"We will join you to against these Witch-elves" King Olaf said as Drakkon eye glow red and smile evilly.

meanwhile Earth on the Ysmir got ready for his date, the Dragonborn turns then he saw Helena leaning on the Door smiling. Ysmir as he walk towards her then Helena hold his to see in town. a few minutes later they're in town, the two are in restaurant. Ysmir order a Steak and Helena order salad.

"So how do like earth?" Helena ask while Ysmir smile.

"it a pretty good place but drifferent but no magicdragons. Ysmir said with scoff.

"Well I got a friend from island, she from a land similar to yours. Helena said.

"really? I guest the only one." Ysmir as the waitress bring there food, Ysmir eyes turn Draconian then he savagely eat the meat as Helena look horrified and lost her appetite.

"Oh Sorry it's my Dragonside In me." Ysmir said in shame while Helena giggle.

"it's okay and let me wipe that up" Helena said then she wipes he face, while Ysmir looks at her blue eyes with daze. what kinds of gods granted woman beauty in this world.

"by Talos you're beautiful" Ysmir said making Helena smile.

"Thanks, but i question do you have a woman back home" Helena asks as Ysmir look at her and sigh.

"No, I save many women at my world, but mostly they give me a kiss when I save them." Ysmir said with sigh and Helena holds his hand.

"haven't you even kiss a earth woman?" Helena ask making Ysmir chuckle.

"I guess you want be first" Ysmir tease with a smile.

"well this a start~" Helena saids as move closely to Ysmir, but the two about to kiss. a huge explosion interrupted. Ysmir rushing to the window and see 3 power mages in black robe's. the people of the town ran from their lives while three mages the first original character that was on the rampage.

"you stay here and watch over the people" as Ysmir about walk towards the bathroom, but Helena grab Ysmir hand and making turn around, then Kiss him.

Go kick there asses" Helena said with a smile and Ysmir noded as rest to the bathroom.

in the town, the The mage when walk by towards the restaurant, then Dragonborn jumps through the roof while landing. Dragonborn narrowed his eye at the mages who are nirnians but he who sent them is it his father or someone wanted him dead. the Dragonborn pulls the sword from his back and at the three mages.

"What brings you here on mages, are you sent by father or just to kill me" Ysmir says as mage said nothin gas he shot his lighting attack but the Dragonborn block with his sword.

the Dragonborn charge at the mage with a swing of a sword but the mages summons a fog. Dragonborn see can't with Fog as he got hit with a fireball in the back. Dragonborn swing wildly but but by lightning attack in the chest. the Dragonborn feels pain the chest as chains wrapped around and his mouth. be when fog is out 2 mage used their magic to float the Dragonborn in the air. as leader summons a giant fire Cobra, as the Cobra stands and struck down Dragonborn to the ground. three mages walk towards a weak Dragonborn until Helena stands in their way.

_"Move aside foolish woman" _the Mage said on cold tone.

_"this does not concern you" another mage said._

Helena said nothing as the Mages move in closer until hit a brick mage leader. the mage turn and see a boy of 19, long black hair, very muscular, blue eye and his wears the wolf lord armor. the young Nord carries a glowing great sword name bloodskal, as the young boy walk towards the mage with a cocky smirk.

_"YOU! THE HALF BROTHER OF DRAGONBORN, YOU HAVE ALOT NERVE TO COME HERE" _Mage leader shouted as the young Nord laugh this.

"My name Raph and I am here to save my brother arse. by cutting you down" Raph said as pull his sword from his back.

**Music: Fire from the gods - right now**

The Mage shot a lighting at Raph, but blocked with his sword and he swings his sword as red flash kill a one mage. The remaining mage was in shock the sword shoots mage with one slice. mages hurry up summons the fog as Raph looks around he turns his eyes wolfish red then look around. as hear he sudden movement then stubs the mage in the heart killing him, as fog dies down he see the last mage shaking in fear.

"please Have Mercy we where only do orders for the emperor's and-" Mages head has been cut off and Ralph about to use his thu'um to over kill the mage.

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

Ralph fire breath at the dead body and burn it, the he walk towards to the weak Dragonborn but Helena stands in his way.

"move one closer or you will be sorry" Helena said as she ready her tazer as Ralph rise his hands of not a threat.

"My Lady, i am not a threat and name is Raph known as young Dragon. please you let me heal him" Ralph said with a pleasing tone.

"fine, if you do something to him i will take you down" Helena said with warning tone as Young Dragon nodded as kneel down to the Dragonborn and begun healing him.

"Umm what happened, Young Dragon is that you" Dragonborn said as he got up.

"yes I have brought news about tamriel and it's not a nice one" Young Dragon said with grim look.

"then tell me I need to hear it " Dragonborn said with demand look.

meanwhile Cyrdiil, Drakkon sits on the imperial throne besides his panther, as the emperor summons fire serpent in hand. as he red eyes begun to glow. his skin was red and have horns.

"The day of Reckoning has come" Drakkon said with sinister smile as revealing his demon side.

**_to be continued_****_that's sorry I been talking so long on the story. plus I hope you love the Dragonborn sidekick, young Dragon and his mount is a giant grey wolf._****_I will do a Conan a crossover soon._****_he man and the avengers soon._****_spin offs and trilogy_****_see ya_**


End file.
